The present disclosure generally relates to motion tracking, and specifically to using optical sensors for hand tracking in virtual reality or augmented reality applications.
Virtual reality (VR) is a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through a VR system. Typically, a VR system includes a VR headset that provides visual and audio information to the user. However, when wearing the VR headset, the user is unable to see the user's hands or interact with the simulated environment presented by the VR headset with the user's hands. Conventional VR systems create virtual hands in the simulated environment and use a hand tracking system to track motion and positions of the user's hands. However, conventional hand tracking systems are often unable to accurately track positions of the user's fingers and thumbs, causing poor representation of movement of the user's fingers and thumbs by virtual hands of the user within the simulated environment.